Deathlords
The power of these thirteen mighty ghost-kings of the Underworld springs from their Neverborn masters and from their own great age and unmatched knowledge. The Deathlordsare quite possibly the greatest threats to Creation in the Second Age. Only nine of the thirteen have been described canonically, but there are a number of user created Deathlords. = Official Deathlords = The Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible The Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible is the master of The Hidden Tabernacle located in the Silent Meadow of Dust. He believes that he will draw the world into the Void through the religion he founded. The Shining Path draws many so devoted to the Bishop that they fight wars and die just to be able to see him. The Bodhisattva Anointed by Dark Water Now known as the Silver Prince, the resourceful Bodhisattva Anointed by Dark Water is the creator of a necromancy-based religion in the Skullstone Archipelago, where he is the god. Unlike the other Deathlords, the Silver Prince prefers to use Charms to sway entire populations to his side instead of threatening them with military might. The Dowager of the Irreverent Vulgate in Unrent Veils The Dowager of the Irreverent Vulgate in Unrent Veils is a mad, beastial woman who unleashed the Great Contagion onto Creation. She stays out in her stronghold in the East, the Mound of Forsaken Seeds and stares into the Well of Udr when she's not slaughtering surrounding villages. Eye and Seven Despairs Eye and Seven Despairs spends his time tormenting those who hurt him in the First Age. He stays at Cold House in the North. He is considered one of the best Necrotechnicians in Creation, but his laziness and disinterest continue to frustrate his Neverborn master. The First and Forsaken Lion The First and Forsaken Lion is an undead warlord who was chained into his armor for an act of defiance against his Neverborn masters. He rules his Underworld empire from The Thousand and the Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers is his servant. He is primarily active in the South. The Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears The Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears is a beautiful undying creature who rules her Underworld empire in the northeast of creation. She experiments with eugenics and she created the Laughing Wounds Style of martial arts. The Mask of Winters The Mask of Winters is the first Deathlord to openly act against Creation. He has conquered Thorns and established a foothold in the rapidly growing shadowland of the region. He rules his nation from the back of a dying behemoth. Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers Also known as 'the Black Heron,' the Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers once ruled the Shadowland now claimed by Walker in Darkness. She was overthrown by the people and gods of Great Forks, and now as punishment from her Neverborn master she pitiably serves the whim of the First and Forsaken Lion. Walker in Darkness The Walker In Darkness took over the House of Bitter Reflections in the East from the Black Heron when she fled. He considers himself the most loyal Warrior-Priest of the Deathlords, and has personally brought down many kingdoms in the East posing as a prophet.